


Cas Wants the D(inosaur)

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Cas tries to convince Dean to get a pet."</p><p>I may have gone overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Wants the D(inosaur)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesarechocolate (onlybritainisgreat)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frecklesarechocolate+%28onlybritainisgreat%29).



> Thanks to tundraeternal (my tumblrwife) and my real-life husbandman for beta!

Dean ducked as a giant claw sliced the air. Behind him he heard Sam yelp and he whirled to fire into the face of another dinosaur.

"Cas! How the hell did we get _dinosaurs_ in _Scranton_?" Dean panted, catching another pterodactyl-thing in the face with a right hook.

Cas appeared next to him and sliced the dinosaur's neck with his angel blade. A gunshot to their left signaled Sam's defeat of the final beast, and the three stood panting.

"There was a rift in space and time, Dean. I have closed it. Unfortunately, it confused the creatures enough to make them attack."

Dean, still catching his breath, looked around at the twenty square feet of prehistoric foliage that had produced the three dinosaurs ( _Dinosaurs? Really?_ ) lying dead at his feet. It was not what one generally found in a Costco parking lot. "No shit."

The cleanup this time was more extensive than their usual hunt. Fortunately, Cas stuck around for this one, lending his angel strength and disappearing the carcasses to wherever he was flitting off to.

"Hey guys?" Called Sam from across the tiny jungle. "Come check this out!"

Dean headed over, dodging trees, giant ferns, and puddles of dino-blood. He stopped short when he realized what Sam had found.

It was a nest. A dinosaur nest.

Most of the eggs were in pieces, obviously already hatched. The last one was whole.

"What do you think?" asked Dean. "Should we smash it or something? I don't really want to be having this fight again when it grows up."

"No!" Cas had appeared between Dean and the nest. He picked up the egg and cradled it in his hands. "It's not doing you harm."

As he spoke, the egg wobbled and a crack appeared in its surface. The three fell silent, jaws dropping, as a tiny, pointed head appeared. It blinked, yawned, focused its beady eyes on Cas and chirped loudly.

Captivated, Cas stared at the tiny creature with a focus he usually reserved for only Dean.

It was just a few inches long from head to tail, with a wingspan of maybe seven inches. As it peeled itself from its shell, it stumbled on wobbly claws and face-planted against Cas's stomach.

Dean stepped forward, trying for a closer look, and Cas's head flew up to meet Dean's eyes. Wrapping a hand protectively around the tiny dinosaur, the angel disappeared.

“What. The. Hell,” said Dean flatly.

Sam picked up a branch and began sweeping the shells away. “Dude, I don’t even know.”

\-----

Three days later, Dean was worried. He wasn't going to admit that, of course, but he was definitely starting to wonder where Cas had wandered off to. Lately Cas had been staying closer to home, working cases and disappearing at night to reappear in the morning for coffee and Dean’s scrambled eggs.

Dean stood at the edge of his bed and looked skyward. “Cas, man, we talked about this. You said you wouldn’t disappear on me again.”

“My apologies.”

Dean jerked only a little at the voice inches from his face and turns to look at the angel. “Hey Cas. Where’ve you been?”

Cas looked shifty. His hands were behind his back, clutching something. “I had business to attend to. I will need to return to it soon. I just wanted to answer your prayer.”

“Thanks, Cas. I appreciate that.” Dean leaned around Cas’s shoulder, trying to see what he held. Cas shifted with him, continuing to face him as he turned. Dean grabbed for the bag when he saw a corner peek around the edge of the trenchcoat, and Cas whipped it away quickly.

As it spun, a familiar chirp sounded.

“Is that... the dinosaur?” asked Dean, surprised. “Is that what you’ve been doing? I thought you’d sent it back to wherever it came from!”

“Dean,” replied Cas seriously, and almost pleadingly. “He had no family left. I couldn’t just leave him to starve.” Cas looked away. “I’ve done so much harm to so many; I thought I could save this one creature.” He looked so anguished that Dean softened a bit.

“But what are you going to do with it?” he asked.

Cas reached gently into the bag, pulling out the creature and stroking its crest lightly. “It’s not an it, it’s a he. He is of the species _pterodaustro guinazui_. And his name is Yehonadov.”

“Geshundheit!” Dean grinned at his own joke.

Cas looked less amused. “Yehonadov means gift from God.” He shifted the dinosaur to his other hand and ran a finger down its wing. “I will train him. He will be full sized in only a year; perhaps he can remain here as a guard?”

Dean snorted, then did a double-take. “You’re not joking.”

Affronted, Cas replied, “No! His full wingspan will be approximately nine feet and he will be able to learn simple commands, not unlike a dog.” Cas’s eyes turned pleading. “Dean, he has no family because of us. And I believe he will be an asset here.”

Dean stepped closer, glancing down at the animal then back into Cas’s eyes. “This is really important to you, huh?”

Cas nodded and ducked his head out of Dean’s gaze, still stroking the wings.

“Fine. He can stay here.” Dean reached out a tentative hand. “But we need something easier to call him than Yeho- what was it?”

Cas’s face broke into a small smile. “Yehonadov.”

“Yeah. That. Definitely need something shorter.” He sighed and turned to the door. “Guess we should break the news to Sammy that we’re getting a new roommate, huh?”

As Dean turned into the hallway, Cas glanced down at the small being in his hands. “I hope we will get along, you and I. I will teach you many things about living with humans, and especially with Sam and Dean. And,” he glanced around, then whispered, “I will be a better father than ours were to us.”

Yehonadov burped contentedly in Cas’s hand and buried his long face under a wing. Cas cradled him close and slipped out the door.


End file.
